There are light source apparatuses each including a light source and a globe that transmits light from the light source. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a lighting fixture that receives light emitted from an LED (Light Emitting Diode) via concave sections formed on a globe and diffuses the light. Patent Literature 2 discloses an illumination device that reflects light that has been emitted from an LED and entered a globe on a reflective surface formed by a recess provided on the globe to cause the light to exit the illumination device. According to the illumination device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, light distribution can be widened to a light-emitting direction of light reflected onto the curved reflective surface.
There is also Patent Literature 3 below as a literature related to the present technology.